The output power of a DFB laser is typically stabilized by setting the laser bias current to a reference point that corresponds to the laser "backfacet" current. The backfacet current may be derived by coupling photodiode to the backfacet light. This scheme is adequate only if there is a strong correlation between the backfacet light and forward light that is coupled into the fiber optic cable. In photonic-integrated circuits (PICS), the laser may be coupled to other optical devices, for example, a Semiconductor Optical Amplifier (SOA), Electro-Absorptive Modulator (EAM), etc., which potentially reduces the correlation between the laser back facet power and the power that the laser outputs to a coupled fiber.